My Ranma Much Ado Sample fic
by Erie Maxwell
Summary: Alright, this is LOOSELY based on Much Ad About Nothing. Also, it's a sample. I may or may not write it, depending what people think of it. This is mostly to get me out of my slump. So, review it, flame if you want!


Hiya everyone! Well, this is kinda a teaser. If you people like it, review and tell me so that I'll continue it, an' if ya don't. well than review and tell me what you hate so much about it! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Much Ado belongs to Shakespere, and although I'm REALLY not sure how he can sue me, I won't chance it. Rumiko Takahashi, Kitty, and the great and powerful Viz own Ranma ½, not me. I can dream though, right?!  
  
  
  
"Hello Duke Genma, welcome to my humble abode. 'Soun, the well-off dojo runner and occasional teacher, was a favorite of the internationally renowned Duke, who was just returning from an extensively tedious family feud in which he (or more, his side, not that he'd be letting anyone else take the praise) had been the victor. "How was the battle old friend? I was told your brother mysteriously disappeared after his crushing loss."  
  
Genma heaved a heavy sigh. "Half-brother to be more exact. Yes, you're contacts are correct. No one has seen him since a month tomorrow. It surprised me when he challenged my place, but I suppose it shouldn't have. Sasuke always was the jealous type, even as a child.' A smile crossed Genma's face. "But let us speak of happier things. Tell me, how are your daughters?"  
  
"Why not see for yourself. Girls, come here!" Kasumi and Nabiki walked in, followed by a 21 year old Akane, who was scowling. "Girls, you remember Genma, don't you? Well, he's come for a visit!" Soun smiled broadly at his oldest and best friend as the three girls spoke. Well, only two of them actually had coming out of their mouths, but Akane's twin glares on Genma and her father spoke volumes.  
  
"Oh goodie, entertainment." Nabiki drawled, smirking to herself.  
  
"It's lovely to see you again Mr. Saotome. Would you like me to show you to your room? We've renovated since the last time you were here, so perhaps you would like a tour?" Kasumi asked, smiling trademark smile #354  
  
But the attention of the two men was robbed by the sound of loud footsteps and voices advancing ever closer to the open doorway. "I'm telling ya Akito, you've gotta toughen up! A real martial artist ain't afraid of -GWAH!" Ranma stopped dead in his tracks, just staring into the room. Beside him was a boy, about 19, who was looking at his friend puzzledly. A hand gently pushed at the two, nudging Ranma back into reality long enough to notice the inhabitants of the room and whisper to Akito to run away from the entrance. He was about to ask why when he was pulled up and thrown to a corner beside Genma. A moment later, Tofu entered the room, saw Kasumi and grabbed the nearest thing (Soun) to twist as he attempted a conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma got up from where he had dove and brushed himself off, only to come face to face with the person he least wanted to see. "Uh, hi Akane.' She glared, so he glared right back.. 'Hi." She replied, malice dripping over every word. "So, how's Ukyo ?"  
  
"Couldn't say, haven't seen her for a year."  
  
"Oh. Well, than I suppose you're with Shampoo now?"  
  
"Nope, she took off for China 'bout after we left here."  
  
She sighed, exasperated at his uncooperativeness. "Okay, you have a new fiancée than?"  
  
Ranma looked at her like she was an idiot. "Oh yeah, me an' my newest one just eloped last week." He muttered sarcasticly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Akane appeared to be reaching for her old, long lost weapon of ultimate destruction.  
  
Nabiki grinned. "Really."  
  
"NO!! After my experience with Akane, I'm pretty sure I'll never get married. After all, you never know how violent a girl can be. Of course, you can get a good clue if they're as macho as you are, tomboy!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad I managed to save the female race from a fate worse than death!"  
  
"Oh, so you stopped trying to cook?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Tomboy."  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Sexless!"  
  
"Jerk!!"  
  
"UNCUTE MACHO CHICK!"  
  
"Argh, I hate you!" She screamed as she stomped towards the dojo. Ranma followed close behind, wanting the last word.  
  
"So you admit defeat than? I win!"  
  
"Like hell you do!" And off they went.  
  
Nabiki was the first to speak.  
  
"Look on the bright side daddy; at least the all those months Akane put into training won't go to waste!"  
  
  
  
AN: So? What do you guys think? Should I continue or not? Any ideas on what to do, keeping in mind that, since this is only loosely based on MAAN, I can change a few things around, as well as add in parts. Anyways, I want each and everyone of you to review saying whether you loved it, hated it, think I should go live in a hole for the rest of my life. just review! Remember, I welcome flames just as willingly as great reviews, so long as they're well written and entertaining! Oh, and a VERY important note: I'm beta to this really great writer, tiney_panda but she won't allow me to review the next chapter to her story 'Recruiting Is Fun! Jun Wants You!' until she gets more reviews from those of us who are not me. Therefore, I want you people to go review so as I can be happy again. Thank you so much! And remember, it's tiney_panda  
  
Oh, and review my other story too! I need more reviews for it, only got 11 right now! So, 'til next fic (or chapter, depending on how you people feel about this story) this is Erie Maxwell signing out! ^.^ 


End file.
